yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukiko Akutsu
Background Family Life Tsukiko came from a poor family, with both of her parents working nine hours, only to get very little money to spend, which they spent on putting their only daughter into adoption, which Tsukiko got adopted in. The family who adopted Tsukiko was a middle class family who could afford children, so in turn, they decided to adopt Tsukiko so that she could have a family raising her. Tsukiko's original family except her parents know about the adoption, or even her birth. Elementary School Tsukiko went in a public Elementary school, which she became friends with some girls there, with the majority of them having similar tastes to Tsukiko, including being rude to teachers. Of course, Tsukiko was nick-named "The trouble-maker" by the principal and teachers a lot, but Tsukiko didn't care. In fact, she would call them nick-names also. This lead to one of the teacher's getting tired with her, and sent her to the principals office, as soon as the principal heard about what happened, she got into detention for two weeks. Middle School When Tsukiko went into middle school, she started puberty, and noticed she became perverted, and somehow she noticed she was bisexual. Of course, Tsukiko had no idea what to tell her parents in that situation. Tsukiko continued doing her trouble, and that trouble consisted of either telling the principal / teachers off, misbehaving, or talking to her friends, mostly talking to her friends. Luckily for Tsukiko, she managed to get into highschool because she was a great guesser at tests, and got a 95 percent on that test. At the end of middle school for Tsukiko, she told her parents that she was bisexual, and somehow they accepted her. Tsukiko knew she was luckily for not getting accepted by her parents. High School (Currently) Tsukiko went into Akedami High because the principal wanted her too. Tsukiko was okay with that decision and got excited for high school. Eventually she met Michiyo Ayatsuji and Chinami Tyler, whom she got along with just fine. She continued her trouble making with Michiyo. Other than that, her background was pretty un-eventful. Personality If you read her backstory, she is a perverted, trouble making girl who is disrespectful, but with her friends she's more caring about them and will sometimes help them on certain things, like homework questions, or what's hot on various websites, usually fashion or news websites. Since Tsukiko has the Spiteful persona, meaning how she reacts if someone murders someone will change depending on the person, right, if Ayano kills Michiyo in front of Tsukiko, Tsukiko will react exactly how a loner acts in that position. But if it's someone she doesn't like, she will congratulate Ayano and run away. Dialogue Relationships Postitive Michiyo Ayatsuji and Chinami Tyler because they're her friends. Her Adoptive parents because they adopted her and raised her. Neutral Her biological parents because she never met them. Negative Kokona Haruka, because she's a prostitute and since Tsukiko thinks she's only doing it for fame, Tsukiko talks badly about her to her friends. Trivia # Tsukiko is based off of both Craig Tucker and Kenny Mccormick. # Tsukiko, is atheist, just like her friend, Chinami Tyler. Category:Aissuua's OCs Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Bisexual Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2